Doctor, I'm Sick!
by AtomicDiamond
Summary: Uchiha Itachi terá que enfrentar uma doença. Com os riscos de morte, deseja conhecer um pouco melhor seu médico, que o surpreendeu pela sua superioridade, no entanto, não sabe como enfrentar um futuro amor, sabendo que pode ter a morte como obstaculo.


**Doctor, I'm Sick!**

- Itachi, agora terá que tomar mais cuidado com seu corpo. Já não esta tão forte quanto antes. – O médico avisava enquanto examinava o corpo do jovem deitado.

Mas, o paciente se esforçava para compreender as palavras do profissional, pois preferia vigiar os olhos avermelhados do doutor. Aqueles olhos realmente eram bonitos, pelo menos o suficiente para atrair a atenção de todos.

- Pode se levantar. – O médico permitiu, retirando a mascara de seu rosto. – Vou lhe receitar uns remédios, terá que tomá-los sempre que sentir dor. – Logo, ele seguia para sua mesa chamando Itachi para sentar á sua frente.

O paciente vestia sua blusa rapidamente e se aproximava do profissional. Estava tão perdido que a voz do doutor quebrou seu transe, mas quando fitou o superior na sua frente retirar sua mascara, se surpreendeu com tamanha beleza.

Sim, ele era bastante bonito. Seus cabelos eram longos e cheios, negros, ressaltando sua face maldosa. Era a primeira vez que Itachi o via, e era por isso que se surpreendia a cada pequeno ato que o doutor realizava.

- Volte, em uma semana. – O médico mandou. – Agende o horário necessário e venha para fazermos os exames.

- S-sim. – O paciente respondeu.

- Então, até. E traga alguns exames antigos que já tenha feito, precisamos observar tudo. – O médico levantava para dar um aperto de mão com Itachi.

E enquanto Itachi respondia o feito, fitava atentamente o nome do médico, que aparecia em uma barra dourada em seu peito: Dr. Madara U.

"Madara..." Havia uma pequena sensação que este nome ficaria gravado pelo resto de sua vida, principalmente o rosto. Então, veio um pequeno pingo de entusiasmo, afinal, era bom saber que iria rever seu mais novo medico.

Uchiha Itachi era jovem, e atraia a atenção de todos. A beleza era bastante junto á sua inteligência, e sempre surpreendia qualquer um. Mas, quase nunca era surpreendido. E quando encontrava alguém com tamanha capacidade, sentia-se em um jogo.

Ele sabia que Madara era inteligente, afinal, cursou medicina, e pelo seu uso de palavras dava para confirmar que era sábio. Melhor ainda, tinha uma beleza invejosa quais todos gostariam de ter. Itachi sentia que havia sido derrotado em sua batalha de conquista, por isto, iria se aproximar mais deste.

Mas, como? Ele mesmo se perguntava enquanto pegava seu casaco para deixar o hospital. Nunca iriam se encontrar em um esbarrão e apelidar um ao outro de "melhores amigos", deveria haver uma estratégia.

No entanto, Itachi não procurava pressa. Afinal, nunca havia pressa nenhuma em seus planos, e a maioria deles, acabavam acontecendo por acontecer, e por um instante, o mesmo pensou que deveria deixar tudo terminar assim.

Falando em terminar, deixou o resto de o dia passar na frente da TV, esperando que aquele horrível "feriado" acabasse logo, pois ainda tinha muito que fazer.

"Mas, como o disse, não devo me esforçar tanto" O mesmo pensou, e riu consigo mesmo, era engraçado tamanho interesse que havia depositado no doutor. Concluindo que estava agindo estranho demais, bebericou o café quente que havia em mãos, e esqueceu o hospital.

Afinal, era feriado.

O Uchiha logo após sentiu sua barriga lhe avisar a falta de alimento, precisava procurar algo para comer, o mais rápido o possível para voltar para o seu aconchego, mas pedir por um salgado era demais, por isto, deveria descer as escadas de seu apartamento e procurar a padaria mais próxima.

E Itachi não era daqueles que gostava de sair de casa. Preferia ficar bem quieto, seja no trabalho ou em seu prédio. Sair na verdade, só quando necessário, mas quando decidia fazer algo, se esforçava.

Então, como seu estomago lhe pedia, Itachi desceu as escadas colocando o dinheiro necessário em seu bolso. Suspirou fundo e deixou o apartamento.

A cidade estava bastante cheia, pessoas andavam pelas ruas com o rosto de diversão junto á família, o que entediaria muito o Uchiha. Mas, não poderia deixar de observar cada individuo que por ele passava, era como uma avaliação secreta; julgava cada um pelas suas palavras, vestes e mediocridade.

Mas, enquanto se perdia entre as pessoas, se esbarrou acidentalmente _nele. _Sim, nele! Madara andava pelas ruas com as mãos no bolso, sem as mantas brancas o cercando, chamando a atenção de todos, e fazendo principalmente, com que Itachi se perguntasse como não teria o visto.

No entanto, Itachi não queria encontrar com Madara, como se não bastasse sair de casa, encontrar um _conhecido _não era o que desejava. Mas, ele pode perceber o quanto superior o médico era no meio daquelas pessoas, seu olhar mostrava o quanto elevado era, e isto realmente, surpreendia o Itachi.

Então, aconteceu. Madara percebeu entre tantos, o rosto de seu querido paciente. Estava em seu horário de descanso e decidiu tomar um café, e como precisava chamar o Uchiha de qualquer jeito, aproveitou a situação para encontrá-lo.

- Itachi. – Ele o chamou, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Precisamos conversar.

E aquele pingo de entusiasmo voltava, só que desta vez, junto ao sentimento de preocupação. Alguma coisa estaria errada, pois fazia somente algumas horas que teriam se encontrado, e agora precisavam conversar, obviamente, alguma coisa teria acontecido.

Novamente, Itachi suspirou, tentando conter seu nervosismo, decidiu chamar o doutor para tomar um café, assim, ficariam em um lugar mais calmo. E era tudo o que o Uchiha queria era um lugar mais calmo.

Entraram em uma lanchonete próxima, e foram acompanhados ao clima de preocupação. Tanto Madara quanto Itachi iriam odiar ter esta conversa, mas no final das contas, valeria um pouco á pena.

- O que tem a me dizer, doutor? – Itachi falou se sentando, não conseguia retirar sua atenção do olhar de seu médico, entrando novamente em um transe.

- É sobre seus exames.

O Uchiha logo se surpreendeu, curvou suas sobrancelhas e saiu de sua crise. Fazia um bom tempo que seu coração não executava uma batida tão forte, uma mistura rápida entre nervosismo e esperança.

E se havia uma coisa, qual o Itachi não aprovava, era a esperança.

Por isto, ele se perguntava

"Por que?"


End file.
